phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Rollercoaster: The Musical!
|image = Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg |season = 2 |production = 239 |broadcast = 110 |story = Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer = May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson Scott Peterson |storyboards = Flammarion Ferreira Wendy Grieb Robert F. Hughes Chris Headrick Chong Lee |director = Dan Povenmire Robert F. Hughes |us = January 29, 2011 |xd = February 7, 2011 |international = February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} In this musical, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic rollercoaster. Using a combination of music, songs and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes another attempt to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Episode Summary As the two boys are sitting underneath the tree in the backyard, Phineas tells Ferb that one of the best times they ever had was when they built their rollercoaster, and that they should do it again, but this time, as a musical—breaking into spontaneous music and choreography without a discernible music source. Ferb asks if they would have any assurance that everyone else would also break into the song and dance and do the same thing. Phineas guesses that they probably will, and Ferb accepts. Phineas then starts singing the first musical number Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) Linda tells them she's going to the grocery store. Before she leaves, Candace asks if she's in charge, and Linda says nobody needs to be in charge. However, Candace asks what if there was an emergency, specifically if a pack of moose are attacking the house, if she could be in charge then. Linda says yes. Phineas and Ferb are working on Rollercoaster blueprints when Candace tells her brothers that she’s in charge “conditionally”, and Phineas asks if the condition had anything to do with a moose. Candace gets frustrated that he spotted the condition and goes into the house just as Stacy calls (Stacy is calling from her bedroom where she and Jenny are finishing getting dressed in 60’s do-wop outfits). Stacy and Candace discuss the varying degrees of authority when Stacy asks what Phineas and Ferb are doing; commenting that she can see it from her house. In the backyard, Phineas says he can see Stacy's house from the top of the incomplete rollercoaster they are constructing. Candace goes outside and demands to know what they are building. When Phineas asks if Candace likes it, Candace declares that once she tells mom about this, they are going down. Stacy and Jenny appear by her side in their completed 60’s do-wop costumes and they sing the second song of the musical, You're Goin' Down. At the end of the song, Phineas comments to Ferb that there was no discernible music source as Candace, Stacy, and Jenny walk down the driveway. Isabella meets them and says hi, asking how the number went. Candace says it was pretty good, but she's still angry. Isabella comments that it’s her turn now, and she enters the backyard by singing Whatcha Doin' (song). Isabella says her famous "Whatcha doin'?" line to Phineas, who says they are building a rollercoaster again. Isabella greets Ferb and comments on how he’s still a man of few words, but Phineas tells her that earlier Ferb had two lines. Phineas asks the classic "Where's Perry?" line as Perry enters his lair through a secret door on the side of the house. Major Monogram tells Perry that Doofensmirtz has bought 80% of the country’s Tin foil. After checking the accuracy of the report with Carl, he tells Agent P to stop Doofensmirtz the same way as last time. After Perry leaves, Major Monogram comments on how the life of the field agent is so exciting, unlike his own current situation. Major Monogram tries to sing his own ballad called “My Whole World is the Screen” when Carl turns off the lights on him during the middle of the song because Carl mistakenly thought he was done. Major Monogram then comments on how the moment is gone and stops singing. As Perry is flying to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated in his platypus-styled hovercraft, he covers his face with his hat as he passes by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas tells Ferb where he wants the solid rocket boosters to fire and when to release the snakes. Phineas leaves to get more snakes as Ferb continues to weld and build the Rollercoaster. Candace has found her mom at the grocery store and tells her to come home right now. Linda asks sarcastically if there are a herd of moose in the living room. Candace says no and comments how she thinks the plural of Moose is “Mooses” or “Meese” while Linda is pretty sure that Moose is an already plural form of itself. When Linda asks why Candace even came over to the grocery store, she says that Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster in the backyard, to which Linda replies “You’ve already used that one”. As Linda walks away, Candace sings the fifth song called Mom Look. At the end of the song, Linda asks Candace isn’t Phineas too young to build a rollercoaster. Candace responds yes – The song Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster immediately starts playing as the floor manager in the assembly line plant sings about Phineas youth and brilliance and how he’s a little young to be using the machinery. At the end of the song, Doofensmirtz is playing the piano and singing a slightly extended version of his own evil jingle, commenting on how he should really finish it one day. Perry burst through the window, with Doofensmirtz commenting how this wasn’t a surprise and activates his robotic arms to capture Perry. Doofensmirtz then explains to Perry that he’s covered the entire Eastern Seaboard in Tin Foil, again. He’s going to use his giant magnet and his magnetism-magnifinator to pull the east in a westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. Doofensmirtz explains that this is completely different than the first time because he’s using the suffix “inator”, so it will work. He comments on how he knows that there should be some tragic back-story on why he wants to reverse the rotation of the earth, but says he won’t go there, and explains why by singing the song Back in Gimmelshtump. Candace continues insisting that Linda go and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, stating that it’s different this time because it’s a musical. She sees a poster of the rollercoaster and goes to get Linda. But a bunch of boys get there first and decide to take the poster, thinking that even though they didn’t get in free last time, they should take the poster anyway just in case. However, Buford grabs the poster, stating that if anyone was going to ride that rollercoaster, it would be him and not “some lousy extras”. Candace returns with Linda to a blank post determined to prove she’s not crazy. When Linda says there’s no poster, Candace screams and Linda asks if Candace would feel better by screaming at some cheese, to which she agrees. Major Monogram briefly reappears hoping that Agent P is having good luck on his mission, and he tries to sing his “My whole world is this screen” before being cut again, this time by having a view of the kids running into a huge tent for the “Coolest Coaster Ever” in Phineas and Ferb’s backyard. Ferb closes the line and gets on stage and taps the mike for sound check, and then does a little jig before backing away as Phineas rises up from underneath the stage. Phineas gets the crowd excited about the day they rode the coolest coaster ever while Ferb plays guitar, drums, and does disco lighting simultaneously. As everyone gets onto the Rollercoaster, everyone seems apprehensive and actually legitimately scared at this rollercoaster with Isabella asking Phineas if he’s sure this is safe. Phineas and Ferb respond by singing the eighth song Rollercoaster (song). The coaster passes by Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated just as Perry frees himself by using his tail to ricochet a screw off a flexible overhead power cord into Doofensmirtz’s foot. This causes him to accidentally lean on the release button, freeing Perry. A battle ensues, but Doofensmirtz distracts Perry long enough to activate his magnet- magnifinator. However, the tinfoil is ripped off the buildings (instead of pulling the east west) and forms a giant two ton ball of tinfoil that is moving at 200 mph towards them. Doofensmirtz comments on how this seems like a serious déjà vu moment. Candace is still yelling at some cheese when she hears kids screaming. After looking out the store doors and seeing the Rollercoaster, she runs to go get Linda while Perry spots a nearby helicopter. By attaching his grappling hook to the helicopter and the magnet, he saves himself while Doofensmirtz gets hit by the ball-- after again commenting on the serious case of déjà vu. He curses his déjà vu moments as the ball bounces and rolls off into the distance. The magnet on the helicopter has attracted the magnet- magnifinator, which pulls the entire rollercoaster into mid-air just as Linda arrives but nothing is there. Candace hurries to get Linda home before the boys do. Perry cuts the magnet from the helicopter and lands on the rollercoaster by Isabella. With the Rollercoaster cut from the original tracks, it goes off the tracks. The rollercoaster still follows the same path and trajectory as it did in the first episode, namely the construction site and the Jet Plane. They are fling by the Statue of Liberty to Mount Rushmore where they are then flung past a huge herd of moose with Phineas commenting that if they break into their house, Candace is in charge. A huge tree stops them long enough to say hi to Jeremy at Mr. Slushy Burger, and then they are flung over to the Eiffel Tower in France where the bend the Eiffel Tower over long enough to be asked for a “crepe suzette”. The rollercoaster is then flung into space where Phineas and Ferb say hi to Meap, and then they come crashing through the atmosphere towards earth. Candace and Linda make it home just moments before Phineas and Ferb crash land in the tree, but by the time Linda turns around, Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, much to Candace’s horror. As the kids leave, Isabella comments on how great it was and asks what he’ll do tomorrow. Phineas replies “carpe diem” and explains that it’s Latin for “Seize the Day” while Ferb states that you could say that “Seize the Day” was English for “Carpe Diem”. Phineas replies, “Yes, Yes you could” and then the entire cast sings in the finale song called Carpe Diem. everyone shows up including the people from season one and two. Songs * Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today) Comic Con 2010 * You're Goin' Down * Whatcha Doin' Comic Con 2010 * My Whole World is the Screen * Mom Look * Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster * Back in Gimmelshtump * Rollercoaster (song) * Carpe Diem End Credits Carl tries to convince Major Monogram to sing again but he refuses since he was cut off twice already, and Carl tells that he's a good singer also ask to do it again and reminds him about the song Carpe Diem. As Major Monogram was starting to sing, the end logos out and he yells "Oh come on!". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Sings in Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster Ferb's Line Sings in Rollercoaster (song) Whatcha doin'? Sings in Whatcha Doin' (song). I know what we're gonna do today Sings in Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today)) Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through a secret door on the side of the house. The same as Rollercoaster. Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on January 21, 2011. * Perry left his agent hat on for a part of the Carpe Diem song, though no one seemed to notice. * There is a game on disney.com called "Coolest Coaster Designer Ever." It is based on the episode, and has the Rollercoaster song in it. * This is the first episode where Linda's parents and Lawrence's parents appear at the same time.p * This is also the first time that Phineas and Ferb repeat a project. * This episode has a record of 9 songs, making this the episode with the most songs. * This is the second "2 Part" episode to feature the most songs during the first half, from "Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today)" to "Back in Gimmelshtump", a total of seven songs. It also features two songs playing directly after each other, "Mom Look" plays just before quickly switching to "Aren't You A Little Young to Build a Rollercoaster". There is a few seconds between "You're Goin' Down" and "Whatcha Doin'". * Linda is correct when she says that "moose" is the plural of "moose". "Meese" plays off the joke that since the plural of goose is geese, the plural of moose should be meese. * Buford breaks the fourth wall by calling the two boys with the fliers "extras," as does Doofenshmirtz by acknowledging the cut to black at the end of the first act, and when Major Monogram's song is cut off the 2nd time (he's cut off by the next video clip) and 3rd time (he's cut off by the end credits). * Stacy's name is mentioned three times: Once each by Candace, Phineas, and Isabella. Isabella also said Jenny's name for the first time. * During the song "You're Goin' Down", when Candace is being the teacher, the chalkboard says "I will not build cold fusion reactors." * As Candace is talking to Stacy on the phone as the boys begin construction on their roller coaster, Stacy and Jenny appear to be getting dressed for their appearance during "You're Goin' Down", meaning they somehow knew it was meant to be a musical, also proven by Isabella saying she was "next" after Candace and her friends leave the backyard. * Interestingly, during "You're Goin' Down", Candace's name plate reads "Ms. Flynn" not "Mrs. Johnson" as one might think due to her crush on Jeremy. * Right after the Rollercoaster song, Doofenshmirtz talks about the economic downturn, and is stuck holding a house. During the same song, he talked about buying a bunch of houses then selling them at a higher price during the housing market boom. Production Information * A Promo on Disney Channel Asia showed clips from the episode, along with some other Sneak Peeks. Disney Channel Asia Preview for Phineas and Ferb for 2011 * Martin Olson states that he and the staff "think episode is the best thing we've ever done. Dan, Swampy and all of us putting the show together love the way it came together, and dream of it becoming the basis for a Broadway show." Martin Olson on Soundcloud * According to Laura Dickinson, this episode is a part of Season 2. POParitatville interview * Originally set to air on Friday, January 28, the airdate was changed to Saturday, January 29 a few days before airing, most likely due to avoid competing against Nickelodeon's highly-publicized SpongeBob SquarePants special event, "Legends of Bikini Bottom."ToonZone January. International Premieres * February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Disney Channel Brazil)Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America's February 2011 Complete Schedule Errors * During the song "You're Goin' Down", the color of Stacy's neckband repeatedly switched from being the color Tan to the color Purple. * Also, during "You're Goin' Down", when Candace is waving to the fake boys in the garbage truck, the waving hand has no glove on, but the other does. At the beginning of the song, when Jenny has her arms folded, the fingers showing don't have a glove on. * This episode takes place in the summer; however, one of the dancers has to "pick up their kid from school." However, It could possibly be Summer School that she is talking about. * During the song, Rollercoaster, the building they are going in a corkscrew around is rotating the wrong way, giving the impression that they are going up the corkscrew backwards. * When Linda says "I'm worried about you sometimes Candace", her headband color is yellow instead of red. * During one of the rollercoaster scenes, the kids from Rollercoaster appear sitting instead of Phineas and Ferb's friends. * When Phineas and Ferb saw Meap, Meap shouldn't been in the ship they re-made for him. He may have possibly re-made it back to his old ship that crashed. It could also be an exact copy of his old ship that his workers have. Also, it is odd he did not have his moustache-translator with him. However, it is possible Mitch stole it back. * In the Rollercoaster song, after Phineas and the others get snakes on them, his hair is green. * Since Mom was in the dance scene for Carpe Diem she should know about what they did. * During a section of Carpe Diem, Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye. * In Carpe Diem, Love Handel looks like when they were doing their farewell concert than they were now. * Unnamed dream Sergeant appears even though he is a dream character. This possibly makes him a real character. * Jerry the Platypus and Doofenshmirtz's clone from Run Away Runway appear in Carpe Diem even though they don't exist anymore. * Just like in the first Rollercoaster episode, tin foil (and aluminum foil) are not magnetic. * Closed captioning has Meap's name as Meep. * When Ferb is on stage, two Katies can be seen. * The number of the unknown characters is changed throughout the episode. One example of this is the space scene. Only one of the unknowns are in the rollercoaster, however in the next scene there are 4. * When Phineas says "downtown" in the song "Rollercoaster", his mouth doesn't move. * As Phineas sings "didactic" in Carpe Diem, the area between his legs briefly changed to white. This could occur due to animation errors. * Just after the song "You're Goin' Down" Mom is taking oranges from the container. The first orange has no outline but monents later, it does. * During the middle of "Back in Gimmelshtump", just after the rock and roll part ends Doofenshmirtz holds his staff half-way up and it is all white, rather than black with white tips. * The dancers in "Back in Gimellshtump" are wearing white gloves, however at the end two of them are wearing black gloves. * Phineas offers a Crepe to an unknown person named Suzette in response to a French guy offering a Crepe Suzette and a female voice says "No thank you.", but you can see that the only girls on the roller coaster are the fireside girls all of whom we know the names of already. Continuity * As the title implies, this episode is a musical adaptation of "Rollercoaster" and some scenes were reused. * The dancers from Impress My Professor makes an appearance at the grocery store. * During Doofenshmirtz's number, Norm can be seen dancing at the end of the male chorus line and Balloony can be seen in the background during the song. * The third time Ferb is seen dressed like a woman. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Gaming the System") * Perry's entrance to his lair and Major Monogram's briefing is the same as Rollercoaster. * Candace's spacesuit, winter coat and her broken body are seen in the song Mom Look. ("Out To Launch", ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Candace's "Mom Suit" makes a third appearance. ("Toy to the World", "Perry Lays an Egg") * Nearly every character in the series up to Season 2 appears in the Carpe Diem song, including Balloony, Meap, and Mitch from "The Chronicles of Meap" the Brobots from I, Brobot, Nosey from The Lake Nose Monster, Mishti Patel from That Sinking Feeling, and Blay'n and Clewn't from Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, among others. * The Goozim makes his second appearance ("Got Game?"). * When Candace and Linda exit the store, Good Future Candace and Bad Future Candace can be seen in the background behind a car without being seen related from "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". ** This may imply that this day was vulnerable to become the day where Doofenschmirtz rose to power, meaning it would only be a delay in the bad alternate timeline. * Despite this episode being an adaptation of the boy's first project of the series, many characters who did not appear in this episode originally appear during songs (Stacy, Jenny, Coltrane, Jeremy, Vanessa, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls (except Ginger and Katie), Norm, Good Future and Bad Future Candace and Dr. Gevaarlijk). * Major Monogram said "Oh Come on!" similar to the way Dr. Doofenshmirtz said it in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" and "The Baljeatles". * Before unveiling the rollercoaster, Phineas says "Mark your calenders 'cause your gonna want to tell your grandchildren about the time you rode the coolest....coaster...EVER!". As seen in the Original Pitch, this line was originally going to be in "Rollercoaster" but was removed. * During the song "You're Goin' Down", when Candace is being the teacher, the chalkboard says "I will not build cold fusion reactors." This could be a nod to "Run Away Runway", when Phineas tells Ferb to put the cold fusion reactor on hold, so they could create their fashion craze. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz cannot make rhymes for a jingle ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). * Isabella's ears are seen again ("Got Game?") * This is the second time Perry dances. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * This is the first time almost everyone appears. Most of the characters appear in "Carpe Diem". * The line "Oh, for crying out loud" is said again, this time by Linda. Buford said it in "We Call it Maze". Allusions * During Hey Ferb (I Know What We're Gonna Do Today), Phineas and Ferb are seen in scenes that parody many famous musicals, including Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Miserables, The King and I, and Chicago. * During You're Goin' Down, Candace is seen dressed as a superhero resembling Batman, including the classic 'Bat-signal'; as well as a radio announcer next to an exploding blimp, referencing Herbert Morrison's coverage of the Hindenburg disaster which included the now-famous line "oh, the humanity." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl Karl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * as Himself * as Meap * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Corey Burton, Skyler Gisondo, Jennifer Hale, Django Marsh, Isabella Murad, Ashley Tisdale References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes